Choas
by cyphilial2
Summary: Kaosu just came back to his village to help his old mentor and teammate defent the hidden leaf village against the nine-tailed fox, but after sealing it he finds himself back as a child.  Follow along as a soul reaper goes through his childhood . . .
1. The Kyuubi Attack

Choas

_I don't own bleach or Naruto, I only own Kaosu and his two inhabitants._

A young ninja runs along the branches leading up to the Hidden Leaf Village thinking through his orders given to him by the head-captain and snarled a threat as loud as he could to the forest, "DAMN THAT KUCHIKA! HE KNEW THAT I WAS URGENTLY NEEDED AT THIS VILLAGE AND HE STILL SEEMED TO PUT THAT SENKAIMON AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLY!" He then performed a combination of chakra and reiatsu into his feet to make him go even faster because he could sense the murderous intent of the very beast he was here to face off against. _Muchitsujo hantsuki, are you ready to face off against the foe that caused us so much damage all those years ago! The boy thought to his zanpakuto spirit._

_**Of course, I cannot wait to finally get my fangs into that bastard! The spirit called back from the inner world before talking to the other inhabitant, "Do not do anything to stop this from happening Zaiaku sachiriku!"**_

"_I wouldn't dream of it, Muchitsujo hantsuki! I want to see the damned beast that would eventually lead to my formation inside of this pathetic soul reaper and helped to form whatever you want to call me!" the other figure spoke back to the zanpakuto spirit._

"_**I think that if we called you anything it would be part bijuu/ part hollow, since after the attack from a certain beast and that opportunistic hollow that eventually led to Kaosu gaining his soul reaper powers originally," Muchitsujo answered back trying his best to explain what an interesting end of someone's life was that Kaosu went through.**_

As Kaosu listened to the inner dialogue between his zanpakuto spirit and the other mysterious being that he has had to deal with ever since his death nearly 500 years ago, when the kyuubi first attacked the Nation of Fire. As the soul reaper got closer the hidden village, he started to hear the terrified sounds of the villagers watching the titanic battle between members of the leaf village and the dreaded beast. He noticed the beast finally towering over the village and Kaosu started searching for his former teammate and his mentor, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and the toad sannin Jiraiya, knowing that they were the one that originally sent for him to come back to the hidden leaf. It took him about 30 minutes but he finally spotted them waiting on top of the hokage monument watching the carnage that the nine-tailed fox was causing to their town and seemingly appeared to be arguing about something as he came closer.

"WE NEED TO BE DOING SOMETHING, JIRAIYA! WE CAN NO LONGER WAIT FOR KAOSU TO COME BACK FROM THE SOUL SOCIETY! I ALREADY HAVE A BACKUP PLAN JUST IN CASE HE CANNOT . . ." Minato yelled to his former sensei about what was going on in his village.

"Who are you waiting for again, Minato?" Kaosu asked as he arrived on the scene.

"Well, it is . . . KAOSU!" He yelled in shock of seeing his old teammate and friend, who he personally watch die at the hands of the very beast that was rampaging across the village as they spoke.

"So what is this about a backup plan, I know that you will need all the help that you can get against this beast and that is why you asked for me to be sent back here, but after going against this beast personally I don't even know if with my newfound powers that I can do much against it!" Kaosu exclaimed in all honesty.

"Well I have been researching ways that can be used to seal the fox into a body, but . . ." Minato started before Jiraiya interrupted him by asking a question.

"But doesn't that have to be a newborn baby and cost the person that uses that seal die from the force of the spell . . . WELL THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO FIND SOMEONE THAT WILL ALLOW THAT DEMON TO TAKE OVER THEIR BABY'S BODY!"

"I have no right to ask anyone else to do this, so after talking to Kushina and we have decided that I will perform the seal on my son, Naruto! I will sacrifice my life to save my beloved village from that monster and I want you both to watch over him as he grows up, I know that it could be almost impossible for you to do this for me, Kaosu but I would like you to try your best," Minato exclaimed to his mentor and best friend.

"I will make sure that the other captains know that I will have to make special arrangements for your son to be watched over, even if I will take time away from my squad to do it! BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NOTHING HAPPENS TO YOUR SON!" Kaosu promised back to him.

"I will also do everything to make sure that he is okay and will make sure that Kakashi also knows what happened on this day!" Jiraiya announced suddenly entering into the conversation.

"Ok, what do you need us to do while you get the seal ready?" he asked Minato.

"I need both of you to distract the bijuu and keep everyone else safe! I will need to get Kushina and Naruto and head toward the middle of the village, which is where I will trap the nine-tailed fox inside of the seal." Minato explained.

"Good, I at least wanted to deal with that damned fox some damage for what he put me through! So you ready to fight with each of again, Jiraiya-sensei?" Kaosu exclaimed while pulling out his zanpakuto.

"I see that death has not stopped your enthusiasm Kaosu and I would be honored to fight with you once again!" Jiraiya called out to the retreating form of his student and disappeared after him.

Kaosu started off the fight by calling his old favorite attack [**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**] that formed four clones and then they all started to randomly attack the giant red fox. All it took was a simple swing of its tail to send all of the clones that Kaosu formed to disappear and he looked toward Jiraiya in shock before getting a very serious look on his face. "FINE YOU DAMN FOX! NOW IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO GET SERIOUS!" Kaosu screamed out in anger before calling out his phrase for his zanpakuto release 'Reign over the chaos, Muchitsujo hantsuki' and his sword changed from a simple katana into a large broadsword that had a split at the end of it. He immediately called out a special attack that he was able to gain from his zanpakuto spirit called 'Chaos Moon Dragon Slash' which sent out a giant green half-moon shaped slash that was sent straight at the demon. The fox once again tried to swat the attack away, but noticed that it would not be able to this time and switched tactic by sending out a sound wave forming roar that slowed down the energy attack and allowed it to dodge it. Jiraiya used this distraction to use [**Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu**] to try and take control of the nine-tailed fox's shadow. Unfortunately for Jiraiya the fox noticed him appearing out of the corner of his eye and sent out a huge fireball toward the approaching shadow, Jiraiya was only able to barely make it out of the vicinity before the fireball exploded. "YOU ALL RIGHT, JIRAIYA-SENSEI?" Kaosu yelled after arriving near the area that he saw his sensei land in.

"I am fine ahha whoo . . . So do you have any more ideas that we could do to lower the damage and distract that damned fox?" Jiraiya pondered while asking his student.

"I think that if I can create some more shadow clones and combine my special attack at the same time it might be able to injure it! I also need you to fire off some of your special fireballs that you are famous for . . . I know that they will not do much damage because of the fox's nature affinity, but it could work to distract it enough that it cannot dodge my attacks!" Kaosu explained his plan to his sensei.

"That is fine and I think that you might be right!" Jiraiya announced before performing the handsign needed to perform [Dai Endan] and rapid fired the attack while his student performed his needed preparations for his part of the attack.

Kaosu started off by performing [**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**] to form multiple clones of himself and his zanpakuto, then he started giving them each instructions about what he needed them to do before sending out one of his zanpakutos special attacks. The fox was significantly distracted from the rapid fire great fireballs and never noticed the slash attacks heading for it until it was too late. As each of the attacks landed, a large dust cloud began to form around the beast and all the two ninja could do was wait to see what had come from their combination attack. While they were waiting, Namikaze and his family arrived to perform the seal on the fox and Kaosu announced, "Hopefully, your services will never have to be used because I was able to defeat that damned beast . . ."

Unfortunately the sudden spike in chakra and the piercing howl that broke the moment showed that they were not out of the woods just yet, Namikaze explained," I need you to continue to distract that beast while I finish the preparations that I and Kushina need to do, while I know that you would like to help I think that Kaosu needs to do this on his own because he would stand more of a chance of surviving in close combat against the fox!"

"Yes I agree even though I would rather have a hand in this, but at least someone that I trust and a close friend of mine will be the one that help to finally put an end to the fox even if that is only temporary!" Jiraiya exclaimed before getting to a good area to watch the upcoming battle between one of his students and the great nine-tailed fox.

"I have to warn you, Kaosu! When the seal starts to suck up the bijuu, you need to get as far away as possible so that you are not inserted inside my son also and plus there is no way to know what could happen to a soul reaper in the vicinity!" Minato warned his friend.

"Don't worry I know the risk and I have already promised to watch over your son!" he yelled as he went back to the fight against the kyuubi. Kaosu decided that the only way to keep the beast occupied was to continue to send attacks from far away, so he sent out his original slash attack and also sent out a 'Chaos Moon Aura Sphere' which was a sphere of pure chakra/reiatsu mixed with a special type of energy that came from his zanpakuto spirit. The kyuubi started to send wind slash out with its nine-tails and sound waves each time it roared, it kept blocking every attack that Kaosu sent out after it. Kaosu noticed that Minato was about ready, so he sent out a combination of his two attacks but instead of sending it directly toward the fox he sent toward its feet. He then got the signal from Namikaze that he was ready with the seal and to get to out of the way, Minato and Kushina then performed a combination of handsigns that were necessary to use the attack and fired the seal toward the fox. As soon as the seal hit the nine-tailed fox, it began to draw it into Naruto's stomach where the basics of the seal were placed. The nine-tailed fox sent out one final surge of energy that headed straight toward the hokage shrine and Kaosu rushed toward it with a combination of wind affinity and shunpo, he managed to get in front of the attack and then used his zanpakuto to block the red energy ball. While he was fighting against the energy ball, Minato and Kushina had finished performing the seal to trap the nine-tailed fox. They only had enough time to pass on their child to the toad sannin and say their goodbyes before passing away inside each other's arms. Jiraiya, while holding onto the newborn boy, looked over to watch the struggle of his other student and the ball of energy that was from the kyuubi's last attack. Kaosu continued to fight against the attack, but was slowly losing ground before deciding to draw on his other power. He immediately slashed his hand across his face to draw upon the power of Zaiaku sachiriku, or the bijuu visored, and a mask formed where his hand was. Kaosu wimmediately started drawing a combination of the [**Bijuudama**] and a cero to send the attack away from the populace of the hidden leaf village, but as he fired his attack it had an unexpected side effect of splitting the attack where half went up with Kaosu's attack and the other half went inside of the body of Kaosu. Jiraiya watched in horror as half of the kyubbi's energy attack was seemingly absorbed inside of his student and an explosion erupted right in front of the hokage monument. When the smoked cleared, Jiraiya noticed the falling body of a young child where his student was struggling against the ball of energy and rushed toward the child. He caught him and noticed that this child looked just like Kaosu when he was younger; suddenly he heard the voice of Kaosu inside of his head screaming out, _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED AND WHY AM I IN THE BODY OF A CHILD?_

"Kaosu, is that you? What happened?" Jiraiya asked out loud to the child in his hands.

_That is the first installment of Choas, I hope that you let me know what you think about this story and will give me some constructive criticism. Next chapter will divulge the decisions that need to be made after the transformation of Jiraiya's student._

_The years from when Kaosu died to when he comes back as a soul reaper, says in the story 500 years, but is probably only like 25-50 years from Jiraiya and Minato's point of view._

Cyphilial 2


	2. The Aftermath

_I don't own Bleach or Naruto. I only own Kaosu and his spirit inhabitants and the change to the storyline._

"So when he stopped that ball of energy from hitting the Hokage Monument with whatever strange attacks that he learned in the afterlife, half of the attack was absorbed inside of his body and forced him to revert back into this form that he is in now?" the third Hokage questioned with the baby naruto in his hands while looking at Jiraiya with Kaosu in his hands.

"Apparently, he doesn't know what happened or forced the change! So, I guess that he will have to go through childhood again which could be a benefit for young Naruto there!" Jiraiya announced.

_I think that if you can put me with a family, like my old friend the Nara, and let me grow up with them. But of course let them know what is going on with me, so that they are not surprised when I start growing up looking just like the Kaosu! I just wondering if anybody noticed that a child appeared after the kyuubi disappeared because if they did and saw something on my body that can easily identify me than I could be in trouble, but at least I can help divert some of the hate from Naruto! Kaosu spoke inside the two older men's minds._

"Well I don't know if anyone noticed those tattoos on your body, but what do we do with Naruto because I know that the Nara's cannot take care of two babies and a 2 year old, you. I also know that Jiraiya cannot take care of him right now because he will be traveling around the country, so what can we do . . ." Sarutobi wondered out loud.

"Well since I cannot stay with Nara, then how about I stay at my old house and take care of myself! That way I will not be a burden on my friend and can try to find some help possibly helping Nara with his animals," Kaosu suggested.

"How about letting Tsume Inuzuka take care of him because we all know that she greatly respects the fourth hokage?" Jiraiya suggested.

"That is a great idea and I have a way to stop people from spreading rumors about Naruto by telling the current ninjas not to spread the news about the kyuubi being sealed inside of him! After that I will take Nara and Inuzuka away from the group to tell them about our idea for the young Naruto and Kaosu!" Sarutobi informed the others.

"How about you just tell them that I am actually the boy that came from the kyuubi after it disappeared? I mean sure they will come after me, but maybe that will help keep Naruto from having any unnecessary trouble!" Kaosu exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, Kaosu?" Sarutobi asked to make sure.

"Yes! I can definitely take care of myself better than he can at least at this time! I think that I might need to send word toward the soul society giving them information about what happened during my mission. I think that after that I will get them to send two lieutenants to come help me out, that way later on we can be in the same ninja team later on or at least if I am not cured of whatever made me regress! " Kaosu called out in answer.

Later at the meeting of all ninjas of the hidden leaf village, Sarutobi explained how he did not want anyone to tell their children about Naruto being the host of the kyuubi and that they should not think of Naruto as the kyuubi because he is actually a hero. While the third hokage was giving out information about what was going on, Kaosu sent a hell butterfly back to the seireitei to inform them and to send the two lieutenants, Renji Abarai and Shuhei Hisagi.

"What about the other boy that appeared after the kyuubi? The one with the dragon tattoo on his left arm and the nine with the barbwire on the other!" a random genin asked.

"Yeah he seemed to appear after that energy ball was sent toward the Hokage Monument and . . ." another genin added.

"We do not know any information about the boy and will be unable to attain any until we can talk to him, so do not worry about him!" Sarutobi lied to the ninjas.

"But if Naruto is the hero, then does that make the other kid a demon made from the energy . . ." the first genin added.

"Like I said we do not have any information at this time . . ." the third hokage answered before calling out," but from what we can tell is that he appeared during the time that the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside of Naruto. This meeting is over and I need to talk to the members of the Nara and Inuzuka Clans privately inside my quarters!" _I just hope that you know what you are getting yourself into, Kaosu! The third hokage thought to himself about on what he was told to tell the other ninjas._

Inside the hokage chambers, the head of the Nara Clan, Shikaku Nara, and the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume, were waiting for the private meeting to begin while noticing the two cribs of the boys. "I wonder what Sarutobi-sama wants with the two of us, Shikaku?' Tsume wondered outloud.

"I don't know but I am assuming that it has something to do with Naruto and the other boy . . ." Nara began before the hokage walked into the room.

"Yes, that is exactly right! Tsume and Shikaku, do you both remember the young man that team up with the fourth hokage when he was a part of team Jiraiya?" the hokage asked.

"Yes, of course! His name was Kaosu . . ." Shikaku started.

_I am glad that you still remember me, old friend! Kaosu mentally told the trio._

"WH . . . WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Shikaku screeched out in shock of hearing voices in his head.

"Let me explain, I was able to send out a message to the soul society, or shinigami, about sending young Kaosu back to us for a short mission against the nine-tailed fox. When he arrived and started fighting against kyuubi, the last attack that he managed to block was absorbed into his spiritual body and it somehow changed him back to this younger self that you see before you!" Sarutobi explained to the stunned audience in front of him.

"OK!" Tsume mutter before continuing," But does all this have to do with either of us, especially me I never really got along with that damn arrogant bastard, Kaosu!"

_Thanks a lot, Tsume! I see that you have not learned any manners in the time since my death and haven't changed any either! Kaosu muttered from the side of Naruto's crib._

"Well . . . I wanted to know if Kaosu could receive a job helping you out with your animals, Shikaku, that way he can have a way to receive some money to live on! I know what I said in the meeting could cause him a lot of trouble and would probably make people hesitant to be around him otherwise, so he needs a job and someone to make sure that he is ok during the time he grows up. I also need you, Tsume, to take in Naruto at least during the time that you see fit that he can take care of himself or before the time that he enters the academy! It is completely up to you when he leaves or if he leaves . . ." Sarutobi inquired to the two jounin.

"Yes, I will take care of my old friend and make sure that nothing too bad happens to him or at least what he doesn't cause from his famous big mouth!" Shikaku announced before bowing and walking up to scoop up his friend.

"Thanks a lot, Shikaku! I knew that you would . . . actually I am surprised that you got off your lazy ass long enough to actually agree to help me?" Kaosu complained in fake shock.

"See what I mean? I couldn't save him from everything, but I will at least stop as many of the villagers from hurting him too bad! Other than that I don't know what I can do about the other trouble that he causes . . ." Shikaku started before being interrupted by Kaosu sticking his tongue out at him and giving an obscene gesture with his finger.

"Yes, since it was the wish of the great fourth hokage . . . I will take care of his son as if he was my very own flesh and blood!" Tsume proclaimed after the scene was over between Shikaku and the now younger Kaosu.

"Good, I will make sure that you receive all the help that you need since you are taking care of extra children! When you are ready to leave, you are dismissed!" the hokage exclaimed.

Shikaku escorted his old friend Kaosu over to his house for the night to explain the situation to the other members of his family and to make sure that no one objected to him working for them. Even though everyone knew that they would be hassled by the other members of the village, they decided that they could not turn their back on any friend of the Nara family. They also told Kaosu that he could stay with them whenever he needed to, such as when people are stopping him from going to his old home, and they also warned him to make sure that no one follows him home at night when he left. Tsume had a harder time explaining the fact that they needed Naruto to stay with them, even after she repeated the story that the third hokage told the members in the meeting. All it took for Tsume to get the other members of the clan to agree for this was a little bit of tough love, or in other words she threatened to beat the shit out of every one of them until they finally agreed to let him stay. But she knew that she would have to make sure that Naruto was protected while he grew up and was also prepared to defend himself against attackers throughout his life. Naruto was protected from the other members thanks to Tsume and allowed to grow up in relative peace from the time that he was taken to live with the Inuzuka clan and the time that he entered the academy. When he was old enough he began to train with Tsume's youngest son and her daughter, she began to teach them Taijutsu and some Ninjutsu. Unfortunately while Naruto was able to have a peaceful life with the Inuzuka, Kaosu was not only working for the family of his friend, but had to fight against other ninjas and villagers that wanted to take out the dreaded monster. Kaosu also received help from members of the soul society, Renji Abarai and Shuhei Kisagi, who arrived five days after receiving the hell butterfly.

"Wow! You really did turn back into a kid, Kaosu! Hahahahahahahah! Just think Shuhei, the great 'elemental ninja' that we had to hear about all the time when we were training together is now forced to go through childhood again!" Renji taunted the now 2 year old Kaosu.

"Hahahahahahaha! You are so funny, Renji! Have you ever had the shit knocked out of you by a 2 year old because if not it is about to happen?" Kaosu screamed before lunging at the laughing redhead before Shuhei stopped him.

"Geez! It is hard to believe that you both are lieutenants of the Thirteen Guard Squads, but anyway why did you call us Kaosu?" Shuhei exclaimed before getting down to business.

"I need you to help me watch over Naruto, the holder of the nine-tailed fox, while I figure out a way to revert back to my actual age or the age I was before this happened!" Kaosu answered before a sudden burst of energy escaped from him and being absorbed into the two other lieutenants. As soon as they had completely absorbed the energy, Shuhei and Renji regressed to the same age as Kaosu.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO, KAOSU?" Renji screamed out after the events.

"I don't know, but it looks like I am not the only one that will have to stay in this world for a long amount of time now either! I think that you guys will have to learn to train with me in the abilities of ninjas, such as taijutsu and ninjutsu. I think that I can talk the hokage into helping you with that or at least we could get Kakashi to help because I think that we all will be like this for a long time!" Kaosu exclaimed.

"Well if that is what you think, then I guess we have no other choice!" Shuhei confirmed.

"Oh yeah and you might want to be careful being seen with me because the town people think that I am the kyuubi beast itself, even though it is sealed inside of Naruto!" Kaosu warned the two lieutenants, who nodded that they understood.

After their arrival, Shuhei and Renji began to train in the basics of chakra control with the help of Kakashi and started to learn some taijutsu and ninjutsu, they continued to train up until the time that they all entered the academy. They soon also learned the truth about Kaosu's statement about his treatment from the villagers and the other ninjas, they also learned that by staying with him they were treated just the same as Kaosu. This treatment did allow Kaosu the opportunity to train inside of his inner world to master all of the different elemental ninjutsu that he was famous for including the ones that he could have learned thanks to the presence of the bijuu hollow. He also trained with his zanpakuto spirit and the bjuu hollow to understand the new aspects of the powers he gained during his regression to a child. He also trained his skills in the Forest of Death when he wasn't working with the Nara's or having dinner, then he made sure that he was prepared for the time that he would have to fight against people who wanted to harm him.

_"Ok, Muchitsujo hantsuki and Zaiaku sachiriku! I think that today I want to work with the new form that I discovered thanks to you Zaiaku, train zangetsu with you Muchitsujo, and continue to practice ninjutsu!" Kaosu commanded inside of his head to the other inhabitants. He started off the training session by using [**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**] to form about 300 shadow clones enough to evenly train against all three opponents and then started training. Kaosu used different types of every element ninjutsu that he knew against the 100 clones while they did the same thing, but he also would mix kido spells inside of them too to make a new type of attack. Muchitsujo fought against the 100 clones using the Bankai release of his sword, while they fought with their unreleased zanpakuto. They would be allowed to slowly release their swords after a certain number of clones were beaten until there were either none left or a few and then they could release Bankai. Finally Zaiaku transformed into his new Bijuu Hollow released form, which takes the form of a nine-tailed fox dragon, and allowed them to transform into the same form. The clones then battled full out without the use of ninjutsu or any other technique that they might know or their zanpakuto. They just continued until they could no longer hold onto their forms or disappeared._

_That is the second chapter of Choas and now the same phenomenon that made Kaosu regress to the form of a 2 year old, has happened to the lieutenants that came to help Koasu with his promise. Kaosu has also stopped most of the wrath from falling squarely on Naruto's shoulders and the three had been training to get ready to begin their ninja careers. The next chapter will have the three shinigami enter the academy._

Cyphilial 2


	3. Entrance into the Academy

_I don't know Naruto or Bleach, but do own the original characters and the changes to the storyline to both Naruto and Bleach._

The three soul reapers continued their training until they looked like they were the right age to enter the ninja academy in Konohagure. The strange power that forced them to regress into little kids again also forced them to age slower, so when they finally looked like they were 6 years old in reality they were 8. This of course didn't help convince the villagers or older ninjas that the three of them were not demons and gave them to yet another reason to attack them. So when Naruto and the other young ninjas entered into the ninja academy, the demon trio (as the village like to think of them) entered right along with them to the disgust of everyone except the Hokage and some of the older jounin.

First Day of Ninja Academy . . .

"Hello class! My name is Iruka-sensei and I will be your teacher throughout your time in the academy!" Iruka-sensei announced after getting the young students attention.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" the class answered back.

"First off we will begin with the rules of the Shinobi: (1) "A shinobi must always put the mission first." (2) "A shinobi must never show emotion." (3) "A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings." (4) "A shinobi must never question their commander." (5) "A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to." Iruka instructed the class over the basics of not only the rules of the shinobi, but what it also takes to become a graduate of the academy," Next the entire class will take a thirty minute 'recess' in which they can play, practice, and get to know each other better. Then the class will begin their taijutsu practice which is a combination of gym practice and learning the poses for each of the major styles. Dismissed for thirty minutes."

Of course even though the others didn't know why anyone hated the 'demon trio' or why they were even called that, the other students avoided Shuhei, Renji, and Kaosu. Naruto and Sasuke were of course kind of curious about them because the rumors around the town said that they were really powerful and had been receiving lessons from a jonin. Naruto was the first to come up to the trio, which to be honest completely surprised them since they figured that no one would even talk to them. "Hey, I heard that you guys are really powerful! How about a spar because I think that I can defeat any of you guys, Believe it?" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger in the face of Kaosu.

"Really, well guys who wants to fight against naruto!" Kaosu asked while pointing out the person that they originally came here to protect to keep his promise to the Fourth Hokage.

"I definitely want to put this punk in his place!" Renji screamed before jumping toward Naruto with an 'overhead punch.' Naruto was able to cross his hands across his face at the last second before the punch was able to land and then did a low sweep at Renji's legs to knock him off balance. Renji dodged the stomp that came next before the two of them started exchanging punches back and forth; this went on until Naruto landed a lucky straight punch, uppercut, and a kick into the stomach. After Renji recovered from the attack, he immediately went into a rage and started performing hand signs to summon his zanpakuto from the space that they were able to store them. Suddenly Kaosu and Shuhei ran up to Renji to start dragging him back toward the classroom to keep him from killing the person that they were initially trying to protect.

"What do you think that you doing you, tattooed dipshit?" Kaosu yelled at Renji when they were out of hearing range from Naruto and the others.

"What do you mean? I was just going to . . ." Renji started screaming back before he realized that he was just about to summon his zanpakuto to attack the kid they were supposed to protect. Which instead of causing him to calm down and think about what he was about to do, he started freaking out on Kaosu for not stopping him sooner and they started to argue back and forth; the next thing Shuhei knows the two are in the middle of a knockout drag out fight outside the classroom and suddenly a crowd was circling the two yelling 'fight, fight!"

"What a bunch of idiots!" Shuhei proclaimed lout enough for the two fighters to hear, which led them to jump him and soon all three were fighting.

"Ok, that's enough out of you three!" Iruka-sensei yelled to get the attention of the three students which led them to finally stop their fight and pay attention to what was happening. "Well since it seems you three are pretty good on the basics of taijutsu and have plenty of energy to spend, I think that you should spend the hour running laps around the practice field while everyone else learns the basics of taijutsu!" Iruka-sensei told them before leading the class over to the practice field and setting them to start running laps.

"This is all your fault, Renji!" Kaosu whispered out loud to the redhead.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE BUNCH OF DIPSHITS THAT ABOUT ALLOWED ME TO SUMMON MY . . .! DAMN IT!" Renji shouted before realizing that he just helped Kaosu prove his point about whose fault it was.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YES I GOT YOU TO ADMIT IT!" Kaosu shouted out in joy enjoying the frustrated and angry look on his friend's face.

Meanwhile, Shuhei was just shaking his head at the two soul reapers acting like children that they currently were before racing off and getting ahead of the two of them. "Hey, Shuhei, what's up with leaving us?" the rest of the 'demon trio' shouted before running faster after their third member. They continued to run around the track simultaneously practicing different techniques in their inner world's against their zanpakuto, an hour later they were back in the classroom to finish the day practicing ninjutsu and some of the basics of genjutsu.

After class, the 'demon trio' started to head home before three students stopped them to talk . . .

"Hey Kaosu, are you guys coming over to work?" Shikamaru aksed.

"Yeah, we were heading home first and then heading over there, why?" Kaosu asked curious why one of his new friends would ask such an obvious question.

"Naruto and Sasuke over there wanted to know for some reason!" Shikamaru answered before waving and heading toward home leaving Uzimaki and Uchiha there in a very awkward situation for several minutes before Sasuke broke the silence.

"I want to challenge one of you to a battle right now to see who the best in the class is!" Sasuke yelled while pointing his finger at Shuhei leaving Renji and Kaosu completely speechless.

"Okay, if that is what you wish?" Shuhei exclaimed while calmly going into a basic taijutsu stance that he learned from his training with Kakashi and in class during taijutsu training. Sasuke immediately charged at the waiting Shuhei and they began to exchange punches and kicks with each other, until Shuhei managed to land an extra powerful kick to the gut that sent Sasuke skidding back a few feet. Sasuke decided that he needed to change his tactics and started performing the handsigns for the **[Endan]**. The fireball flew toward the calm features of Shuhei until he began to perform handsigns for **[Teppoudama] **and began firing bullets of water to distinguish the fire. Sasuke knew that he now had the perfect diversion from the steam of the collision of water and fire, he charged what he thought was an unprotected and unsuspecting Shuhei and began to throw kunai at him while getting closer to perform a powerful punch. He landed his punch but when he looked back to see if he had won the impromptu sparing match, all he saw was a log that had several kunai lodged in it and a dent where he had punched it.

"Damn it . . . He must have used the steam to perform a substitution jutsu to get away from the middle of the fight and hide to launch a sneak attack on me! Where is he?" Sasuke wondered as he began to look for the missing 'demon trio' ninja. Shuhei decided that he would perform a genjutsu that he had learned from Kakashi and started working on the handsigns for it while Sasuke still searched for him. A few minutes later, Shuhei was ready to use the genjutsu **[Magen * Narakumi no Jutsu]** to cause a demonic illusion to surround Sasuke. Out of nowhere, Sasuke began to scream out bloody murder about seeing his family murdered once again and Shuhei managed to jump down from his hiding place to perform a giant superman punch that knocked out the young ninja.

"I think that we need to get some help for him because I may have overdone it with that punch and genjutsu combination! I didn't know about his family being massacred by his brother or at least I'm assuming Itachi Uhicha, the person he was screaming about is his brother. Naruto, do you care to help take him to the hospital? I have a feeling that as soon as the three of us appear inside the hospital we will be thrown out!" Shuhei exclaimed before grabbing one of Sasuke's arms while the other three grabbed the other arm and both of his legs. Sure enough as soon as the 'demon trio' and Naruto arrived inside the hospital and explained the situation to the nurse at the receptionist desk, she ran to get a doctor screaming that the 'demon trio' had attacked the last of the Uhicha. Shuhei, Renji, and Kaosu just shook their head as the doctors gave them a serious glare and helped the young Sasuke onto a gurney. The 'demon trio' explained to Naruto that they were late to work at the Naru compound and that they had to leave, but that they would like to know about Sasuke's situation tomorrow during school. "I think that we might want to perform [**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**] to form shadow clones of ourselves, so that we will avoid any problems from the incident at the academy!" Shuhei explained to the other, who immediately agreed and performed the necessary handsigns. The 'demon trio' instructed their shadow clones that they want them to head toward the old part of town to make sure that no one destroys their home. The real ninja then headed toward the Naru compound to perform their daily chores and to eat supper to get ready for the next day at the academy.

_This was just a little introduction into the academy and how the 'demon trio' as they are known throughout the village interact with the other students including Naruto and Sasuke. I will not be going through their entire time in the academy, but will probably add a few more moments in the next chapter and then either finish it with the team selection or start the chapter after with team selection. Let me know what you think, review please._

Cyphilial 2


End file.
